<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Descendants of The Intoner by LucyHeart32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489878">Descendants of The Intoner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyHeart32/pseuds/LucyHeart32'>LucyHeart32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is an Intoner, Midoriya creates his siblings and children, OP Midoriya Izuku, Other Yoko Taro Works, Past Child Abuse, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Protective Midoriya Hisashi, Protective Midoriya Inko, Supportive Midoriya Hisashi, Supportive Midoriya Inko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyHeart32/pseuds/LucyHeart32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a story that is lost to mankind.</p><p>It is the story of the first Intoner that prevented the destruction of humanity.</p><p>She sealed herself away along with the others, but as time went on—she had awoken.</p><p>Her story is over now...but the story of her descendants have just begun.</p><p>The story of the male Intoner who became a hero...will now be told.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Shinsou Hitoshi &amp; Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Hisashi &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye &amp; Toogata Mirio, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye &amp; Yagi Toshinori | All Might</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 🌸Izuku’s Prologue: The boy, The flower, The Intoner…🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> When I was a child, my dad told me a story. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It wasn’t just any old story, but a story about our family. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Come here, Izuku. I want to tell you a story about our ancestors.” My dad would say with a smile. I remember feeling excitement when climbing on his lap to hear the story he was about to tell me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The anxious feeling that willed up inside me almost felt suffocating. But even so—I still wanted to hear the story. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Long ago, before humans gained Quirks, there was a time where war and bloodshed were normal. However...conflicts soon ended with the arrival of the goddesses known as...Intoner’s.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When he said the word, “Intoners” a strange feeling built up in my chest. There was something about that word that felt so familiar to me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The Legend states that “Intoners” are hailed as Goddesses that are descended from the skies, and their capabilities through manipulation of magic via Songs.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Songs?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, their power over songs gave them the power of manipulation and strong magic, but this story isn’t about them, but our ancestor—who was also an Intoner.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Really?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Really, you see, our ancestor had no real name, but she was once referred to as “Rose.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘What a pretty name,’ I thought. But I remember feeling sad when he said that she had no real name. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “She then shed the name “Rose” and became known as “Zero.” Our ancestor did not have a happy beginning, and suffered early in life that made her not care much about the world around her. She soon encountered a flower—that at first glance appeared to just be a normal, beautiful flower. But it wasn’t…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Why would a mere flower be so important?’ I wondered, but didn’t voice my opinion out loud. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “As she lay there, succumbing to her wounds...the flower went into her body, thus making her an Intoner—a special god-like being with tremendous powers.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something inside me told me that there was more to the flower that meets the eye. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This very flower was believed to be a fragment of the Black Flower that was sealed within a gate. This flower was evil, as its main purpose was to destroy the world, and tried to do it through our ancestor.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, no!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chuckling, dad continued with his story. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sensing the flower was indeed evil, she tried to dig it out of her eye, but the flower sensed her intention and created five Intoner copies, each with their own personality and fragment of Zero’s power.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Part of me was a little spectacle that a simple flower could have the possibility of destroying the world, but the look in my dad’s face told me that he was serious. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Feeling guilty, and blaming herself for bringing them into the world—she set off to stop them, even if it meant killing them.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kill them…?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, the reason for this is because she knew that soon the flower would eventually control their every move, and had to prevent its influence.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “After meeting and making a pact with the dragon Mikhail—she set off on her journey to kill her “sisters” and succeeded. Once her journey was over, she was sealed off into another world, along with her sisters.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wow...but, if she was s-s-se—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sealed.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, sealed! Um, then why are we…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Descended from her? Simple, the seal faded over time and she eventually woke up, but just her and no one else. Not to mention, the flower was no longer present.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “She did it!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, indeed she did. After she left the world that she sealed herself off in, she yet again went on another journey, only this time...it was to simply see the world.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What did she think?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Unlike before, she saw the world in a new light, and eventually met someone who she could give her life to. And through their union...our family line was created.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I was glad our ancestor found someone special after everything she had been through. She deserved it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “After she passed away from old age...the flower came back into the world.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t worry, Izuku. I promise you this story has a happy ending.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Okay…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It attached itself to Zero’s grandson when he was just a boy, probably in hopes of trying to destroy the world again. Only this time...it became the other way around, and instead of the flower taking him over...his very will took over the flower.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Amazing!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I agree. Once he took over the flower, it began to change color. Instead of it being pink—it became green.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just like us!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My dad realized I was talking about our hair and eye color.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Our ancestors' grandson taking over the flower was the start of something new. He became an Intoner, and instead of destroying life, he created it through the use of the flower that he could now control. The flower became a part of our family line, male or female it did not matter. It would only sprout from within us and no one else, and every time it did, our will overpowered it and we used the power it gave us to protect. This has been recorded within the archives left behind by our predecessors.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Um, does that mean you have the flower too, dad?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He smiled, “Yes, but I have never once used it for there is no need for me to.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just as my dad said that, a flower began to bloom from his right eye. I remember feeling fear and worry at the time when I saw his eye was bleeding. But he just smiled and said he’d already gotten used to it once it sprouted from him at a young age. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Will….will I…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You will, me and your mother are already prepared for it, so don’t worry.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I took his words to heart. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When I turned four… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The flower sprouted… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What came first was the searing pain before my screams could be heard from my room. I wasn’t prepared— </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —The pain was unimaginable. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Through the whole process, both my parents held me in their arms as the flower sprouted from within me. I could still hear the disgusting sound of it sprouting from my eye. The process of the flower coming through my eye slowly and painfully wasn’t a pleasant thing to picture. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was over at some point, because when I woke up...a strange weight was felt in one of my eyes. My instincts told me it was the flower. Sitting up slowly from my bed, I went to the mirror in my room and did indeed spot the green flower.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It has finally bloomed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My dad waited for me to recover long enough to explain to me that I needed to be trained, and that it wasn’t going to be easy. I could tell from the look on his face that he wanted to wait until I was a little older, but knew he had to keep with tradition. Once the flower blooms...training is required to make sure the host's will is stronger than the flower’s. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Putting on my best determined face, I faced my father without hesitation. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I can do it!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My dad was surprised by my determination and bent down till he was at eye level with me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you sure this is what you really want? We can always wait.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> While I understood his hesitation, I was still determined to go through with it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I can do it...please dad!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Seeing that I wasn’t going to back down, he hugged me and that was it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This was the prologue to my story— </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —The rest has just begun. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌸First Song—The First Chapter Begins🌸</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 🌸First Song—The First Chapter Begins🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Ugh…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Izuku grunted from his bed as the flower began to glow. His body was mature enough for him to start using some of the flower's abilities. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> From what he read in the archives that were left behind by their families predecessors—they would often create incarnations of themselves, or bring about their creations. There was no need for him to do it himself, but he wanted to. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His father told him that he could do whatever he wanted because he’ll always be right there to support him. His mother also felt the same way. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ngh...gah…!” He gasped as a scream ripped through his throat. The flower’s glow became brighter, and before he knew it—blood came spilling out, and he was on the brink of unconsciousness. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As his vision blurred, he could feel multiple hands all around him and voices fading into the background. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ngh…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ah, our adorable brother is finally awake!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘What…?’ Slowly opening his eyes, he sees five boys with different colored hair staring down at him with worried faces. But Izuku smiled once he saw them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re here…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>δραγόνος</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Chaos descended upon a street with civilians standing there and watching it all happen from a safe distance. A hero was fighting against a villain in the street, and everyone was eager to get a closer look and see how the fight would turn out.</p><p> </p><p>One person watching was a young teen, wearing a standard middle school uniform with the exception of having his shirt exposed, wearing piercings on both ears. A noticeable physical feature was the green flower in full bloom from one of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya observed the fight with little interest, but wanted to see how it would all turn out in the end. From what he can tell, the hero was trying to prevent the villain from attacking any civilians that were watching the fight, while at the same time trying to take the villain down.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t call it sloppy work, but it’s best to take this guy down quickly before he gets any funny ideas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “As fascinating as this display is, you should probably get to school, Izuku.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Letting out an amused snort at hearing the telepathic voice of his “little brother,” he started heading in the direction of the last place he wanted to be. Just a few more months of this, and he’ll finally be done with middle school.</p><p> </p><p>School, a social life, and whatever normal teenagers his age worry about mean nothing to him.</p><p> </p><p>Because he had more important things to worry about. </p><p> </p><p>Way more…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>δραγόνος</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The breeze felt good against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Once he finally arrived at this boring place the first thing he did was head to the roof. Was he worried about his grades and attendance? Not at all. The teachers know he’s up here, but don’t bother him. Hard not to see they don’t like him, but don’t try to do anything on account of them being scared to death of his parents.</p><p> </p><p>Well...more like his father actually. </p><p> </p><p>For a man that now has to depend on a cane to move around, he can throw one hell of a punch and a look that could intimidate even the scummiest of dirtbags.</p><p> </p><p>Since that day, back when he was in elementary school—he decided that it was best to isolate himself from everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>When he stopped to think about it this course of action was for the best. His classmates believed him to be a freak of nature anyway. At first they made fun of him because his Quirk consisted of a flower blooming from his eye, and deemed it was useless. Imagine the surprise on their faces when he took down those annoying, bullying idiots with just his bare hands, and nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>Since he had Intoner blood in him his physical abilities far exceeds that of a normal human being. The bullies were silent after that—</p><p> </p><p>—All except for one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BANG</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Speak of the devil, and he’ll appear right before you.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Turning around to see who it was would be pointless because he already knows who it is. Ex-best friend, and asshole extraordinaire...Bakugō Katsuki.</p><p> </p><p>“So here you are, fucking Deku.” He growled like some kind of rabid animal that belonged in a cage and far away from the human population.</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“Deku, I’m going to make this very clear,” The hostility in his voice would scare any normal person, but then again Midoriya can no longer be considered normal by any standards, “Stay away from U. A! Don’t even fucking try to get in there! There’s no way they’d let a fucking <em> monster </em> like you in!”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to be the Number #1 Hero, and surpass All Might, not you! So stop trying to be a hero when you’re just a monster, Deku!” Bakugō continued to rant.</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “FUCKING SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Still not sparing him a glance, Izuku does finally speak, “You’re still talking? Aren’t you done yet?”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘This fucker…!’ </em>Bakugō was literally shaking in place from the anger he was feeling at being dismissed.</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya still didn’t look in his direction, deeming it unimportant to do so. His new attitude is the result of what happens to idiots who encourage rough behavior, instead of doing what they’re supposed to. Which is do the opposite and not encourage said behavior. </p><p> </p><p>He wonders if maybe his ancestor had to deal with people like Bakugō a lot. Something in him confirmed his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone like you…” Midoriya’s voice was dull and uncaring, “...even if you do become a hero, there’s no way in hell people will ever trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>Some heroes would probably overlook his attitude, but they won’t be able to ignore how he treats the people around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Deku, you little…!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Izuku.&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What is it?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Two petty criminals have just robbed a small snack store and are currently running away from All Might.&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Where are they currently?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;The two just split up, one of them is heading off towards a residential area, should I pursue?&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Go for it. I’ll probably deal with the other one after I’m done here.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Is that uncouth mongrel still bothering you?&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If you’re referring to Bakugō, then yes.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Is he truly so foolish? Surely, he hasn’t forgotten what happened after the encounter of your first year there&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It doesn’t matter, keep me posted.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Very well, brother&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cutting off the mental communication, Midoriya stood up and just looked up at the clouds. He wonders if his ancestor was watching from somewhere up in the sky. A part of him sincerely hoped so.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to leave the roof, he felt a hand on his shoulder and acted swiftly. Grabbing the wrist, he flung Bakugō on his back, hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Guh—!”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya felt no sympathy, “You’d think you would learn after the first time you tried to pick a fight with me.” He left the rooftop without ever looking back.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘This world is the one you gave your life to save. Not even you could have predicted that humans would evolve to the point of developing Quirks. You’d probably find it humorous.’ </em>Midoriya thinks, walking down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>The reason he wants to become a hero is for his own reasons. No one—not even Bakugō has the right to tell him otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>δραγόνος</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A tall, slender figure stood on top of a tall building, looking down at the people below. It was a male figure with pale, short, moppy blonde hair. His clothing consists of a black shirt with red outlines on the zipper and collar, black pants with silver bands around the thighs. He also wore a white coat, with fur on the hood, lower end of the coat, and sleeves. The coats also had gold trimmings on it. On both hands, he wore metal gloves, and black boots to complete the look.</p><p> </p><p>On his waist and sheathed was a sword that looked to be made of bone. The sword was given to him as a gift by Midoriya, which he dubbed—Dragonbone Sword.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Shiro&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shiro had a feeling one of his other brothers would be contacting him right after he just got done talking to Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ao, where are you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Gathering information. So far there hasn’t been any sightings of “them” around&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shiro doesn’t say anything to that, but he was silently thinking about how that cult won’t stay silent for long. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ao, how fast can you get to my current location?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Now, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprised, Shiro turns his head back slightly in his brother’s direction. Ao was of a slender build, just like Shiro was, but he had some muscles on him, also like Shiro. His hair was light blue and fluffy like Izuku’s, and just like Shiro—his bangs covered his forehead. A dark blue scarf was wrapped around his neck, with long matching gloves that almost reached his shoulders. He wore a short shirt that exposed the lower half of his stomach. To finish off the outfit he wore a pair of light blue pants, with dark blue boots. </p><p> </p><p>Resting on each side of his hip were the twin blades—Cries and Whispers, also a gift from Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re being quiet.” Shiro states the obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“Really quiet,” Ao sighs as he stands next to his brother now, “They’ve been quiet since that raid Hisashi did on their base. All by himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wanted to make sure he killed them all, but the chances of them all being dead are slim to none.” Shiro grimly says. </p><p> </p><p>Before Izuku was even born, Hisashi had been killing the individuals of that cult to make sure the future of humanity, and the world didn't suffer a grim fate.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the others?” Shiro inquires, changing the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Murasaki is currently spying on some hero agencies, along with Asamidori. Kōshoku is probably off doing his own thing as usual.” Ao reported</p><p> </p><p>No surprise there.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to eradicate that cult once and for all. Hisashi can no longer fight like he used to, so it's up to all of us to put them down like the dogs that they are.” Shiro said, darkly.</p><p> </p><p>“Scary as always, but you have a point. They can’t hide forever, we’ll find them.” Ao assures him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know we will.” Shiro guarantees it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Yo, sounds like you guys are having a fun conversation&gt;”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Quit fooling around, Kōshoku. Where are you anyway?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Watching heroes act like idiots&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Don’t go off and make them angry&gt;”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Okay, Midori-chan~&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Don’t you ever call me that!&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Yawn~ I’m sleepy…&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Stay awake, Murasaki&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Don’t wanna…&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shiro closed his eyes  as he listened to them banter, <em> “That’s enough, stop messing around and do your assigned tasks.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Roger~&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Fine…&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Okay!&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cutting off their communication, Shiro looks out at nothing in particular, <em> ‘We won’t fail Izuku or the ancestors.’ </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>δραγόνος</b>
</p><p> </p><p>School was finally over and Izuku was already out the door. Getting out of the cluster of students wasn’t all that hard, especially when half the student population was afraid of you. Some random student that was once part of Bakugō’s crew thought it’d be smart to try and pick a fight with him. Needless to say, a broken arm was a good persuasion to buzz off. A part of him felt a little bad for doing it, but the kid had been the one to pick a fight with him first.</p><p> </p><p>Walking in silence was a rare and quiet moment that he was cherishing. His brothers were on their daily patrol as usual, but it would always make them feel bad they weren’t able to provide him some added protection. </p><p> </p><p>Manifestations of him or not, they saw him as their older brother. Midoriya felt the same way, and it wasn’t just them, he made other creations that didn’t refer to him as brother, but something else entirely, which was always embarrassing, but he learned not to fight against it.</p><p> </p><p>Stopping suddenly near the bridge he always takes to get home, he turns his head slightly to look behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“You have five seconds to show yourself, or I’ll just start attacking you.” Midoriya demanded.</p><p> </p><p>An eerie chuckle was his response as a man with scissors for hands, and a wild look in his face slowly stepped out of the shadows. </p><p> </p><p>He licked his lips, “Well now, don’t you just look delicious. And such nice skin, I can’t wait to cut into it~”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Must be one of the petty villains that escaped earlier today. Strange All Might hasn’t caught this weirdo yet.’ </em>Midoriya thinks, “Listen, why don’t you just walk away and pretend you didn’t see me. I’ll even do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>No such luck with that plan as the villain laughed hysterically, like he just heard a really amusing joke.</p><p> </p><p>Since this villain is so insistent...<em> then he has no choice. </em></p><p> </p><p>The flower flowed as Midoriya slowly yanked a blade out of it. This sword is very precious to him, as it was used by his ancestor so long ago. </p><p> </p><p>Zero’s Blade.</p><p> </p><p>That is the official name of this blade.</p><p> </p><p>He turns to face the villain, who he notices had gone silent. Probably wasn’t expecting his target to have a weapon on him, but in this world full of Quirks...you should always be careful.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to be the one that has to tell you this...but today really isn’t your day.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em> ‘Dammit, I can’t believe I lost him!’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>All Might had to make a choice of which one to go after. Two small-time petty criminals had robbed a snack store and ran off, but All Might had cut them off before they could get very far. The two villains decided to split up however, and he was forced to make a choice. And that choice involved going after the one who had scissors for hands. </p><p> </p><p>He deemed him to be the most dangerous, hence why he went after him first before going after the other one.</p><p> </p><p>His heart nearly dropped when he heard a blood curdling scream coming towards the bridge and sped up, arriving finally at the location.</p><p> </p><p>“Step away from—” His next words died in his throat as he saw something he never expected.</p><p> </p><p>Right before his very eyes was the very villain he was chasing, but what made the man’s eyes widen. The Scissor Hand villain laid there in his back in a pool of his own blood, his arms had been cut off. Standing over the villain was a middle school student with a flower blooming out of his right eye. But what got his attention was the bloody blade in the young boy’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>His body tensed as the young boy sighed before wiping the blood off his blade and sent it away somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late...All Might.” The young said, casually.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of commenting, the hero goes over to check up on the villain. Checking the man’s pulse, he was relieved to see the man was still alive, but barely.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied to know the villain was still alive, his eyes went over towards the boy who was walking away.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya stopped, but didn’t turn around, “He tried to attack me, so I attacked him back. Didn’t kill him though, there wasn’t any need for me to go that far.”</p><p> </p><p>All Might supposed he should feel relieved about that, but the boy’s tone chilled him to the bone. It was neutral at best—expressing that he did no wrong, and his actions were justified. Which in a way it was, but still…</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have to cut off his arms…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘So quick!’ </em>All Might inwardly exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have another villain to go after, the report said there were two of them. You might wanna hurry before he starts attacking people.” Midoriya reminds the hero.</p><p> </p><p>All Might made a face that said <em> ‘that’s right!’ </em>There was a second one he had to go after.</p><p> </p><p>“Before you go after him though, take that one to the hospital.” He walked away with those parting words, unaware that he made an impression on the hero.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em> He remembers a time where All Might used to be his favorite hero. When he starts training with his father, the admiration he once held for the hero was transferred over to his father. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A part of him respects All Might’s skills that made him the Number #1 Hero, but that was all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya chuckles a little when he thinks about being such an All Might fanboy. How times have truly changed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;Izuku!&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A little startled by the sudden urgency in Shiro’s voice, he calms just as quickly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What’s wrong?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;I’m sorry, I lost sight of the villain while he was running through the residential district. I spotted him again, but he was far away from the district and went out into the street&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cursing, Midoriya walks a little faster, <em> “Tell me where you are right now and I’ll deal with him. Anything else I should know?” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “&lt;He’s taken a hostage...it’s that uncouth boy&gt;” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Bakugō, huh?’ </em>Guess that means he has to save him, the explosive boy will never live getting taken as a hostage down. The same could be said about being saved. To him, being saved was far worse than anything else, he takes it as the ultimate humiliation.</p><p> </p><p>But Midoriya couldn’t give two fucks if he did.</p><p> </p><p>He finally arrived at the location Shiro told him, and sure enough Bakugō was being held hostage by the second villain. The heroes there were really useless. One of them was trying to put out some fires that were caused by the villain who was holding Bakugō hostage. He was useful—</p><p> </p><p>—But as for the other three?</p><p> </p><p>Useless.</p><p> </p><p>Mt. Lady didn’t think to use her brain to shrink down to normal human size in order to fit and get through the street.</p><p> </p><p>Kamui Woods could have used an alternative method on the Sludge Villain since his Quirk wouldn’t be any good, but just like Mt. Lady, he didn’t think to use his brain.</p><p> </p><p>Death Arms was complaining about how slippery the villain was, but could have easily solved that problem by going for the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Three Useless Idiots.</p><p> </p><p>Taking out his blade, Midoriya slowly approaches the villain, ignoring all the voices around him. He already said he’d deal with this one, too. </p><p> </p><p>The Sludge Villain finally noticed him and grinned in a way that would have creeped anyone out. </p><p> </p><p>But Midoriya wasn’t just anyone. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, lookie here—” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>SLASH</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya didn’t give him time to finish as he cut out one of the eyes. The reaction was imminent.</p><p> </p><p>Screaming bloody murder at having his eyeball cut out, and blood gushing out, he released Bakugō in favor of covering his eye.</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya stands there and watches as the villain screams at having lost his eye. He had the urge to cut out the other one, but opted not to. There’s no need for him to go that far and besides, Bakugō was no longer a hostage. </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the boy by the back of his collar, he dragged Bakugō away from the villain and tossed him over to the two useless idiots—Kamui Woods and Death Arms.</p><p> </p><p>The two heroes didn’t know what to say to him, but he didn’t care about the looks he got from them, “Make yourselves useful and check him over, and call an ambulance.” He was already walking away before they could say anything, “Go for it...All Might!” He called out to the hero, having sensed him lurking in the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>A strong gust of wind alerted everyone that All Might was indeed within the crowd. Not only did the wind knock out the villain, but it also changed the weather for a moment. Seething impressed Midoriya, this is why he respects the man.</p><p> </p><p>Symbol of Peace indeed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>δραγόνος</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’re home!” Izuku announced as he and his siblings finally arrived home. Today was exhausting to say the least, but it wasn’t all bad. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home, you six.” His mother was already coming to greet them, kissing them each on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s dad?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Coming.” Hisashi came out of the living room with an obvious limp.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was instantly by his side as he gave the man a hug, “How are you feeling today?” His voice mumbled into the man’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Hisashi used his free hand to rub the back of his son’s head, “I’m feeling pretty good today, and from what me and your mother saw on the news, you’ve also been busy.”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku knew what his father was talking about, but kept silent. Was he angry?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not angry, but I was worried. And so was your mother, but we both trust you to protect yourself.” Hisashi smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku looked up at his father, his eyes would instinctively look at his right eye to see that the flower was no longer there, in its place was a scar that will never heal. Once those in their family turn four, the flower transfers over to them.</p><p> </p><p>As to whether his father's condition was caused by the after effects of the flower uprooting itself from his father, he couldn’t say. But he intends to find out. He wasn’t just becoming a hero for his ancestor’s sake—</p><p> </p><p>—But also his father’s.</p><p> </p><p>His whole life is a story...and he’s about to take his first steps in the first chapter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Now, the story can begin.</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌸Second Song—A Sharp Blade🌸</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>